project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel Horn
"Intentions don't matter. It's the end result we're all judged by. Evil in the name of good is still evil. And when you dance with the devil, you seldom get to pick the tune." Appearance He's actually rather nondescript in the looks department compared to his two sisters. He's attractive, but in a farm boy is muscled kind of way. He is clearly uncomfortable with the longer hair as he tends to brush his hands threw it constantly, proving that he normally has it short. He has a few tattoos, but nothing major, and no piercing. Clothing He can be seen wearing a pair of army issued pants and combat boots with a light tan-brown shirt that is tucked in. He's also usually wearing a beat up leather jacket that is kept in the straps of his backpack when he isn't wearing it. Other than that he's got a shoulder holster for his Beretta's and a sheath for his knife that rests at the base of his spine. Inventory *Bed Roll *Waterproof Matches *First Aid Kit *Water Treatment Tablets and Canteen *Compass *Dried food packets *Extra layers of clothing *Extra set of hiking boots *Several pictures of his family Personality Gabe is a loner and he's never cared about what anyone thought of him. But he can also be described as kind, patient, and loyal by the few he ever considered friends. His maturity when making difficult decisions tends to draw people in even though he likes to avoid it. His ability to charm those around him and his utter devotion towards people are other admirable traits. He does have a problem with things such as hypocrites, idiots, and anyone he generally thought of as morons. He doesn't like lazy people, and over-dramatics irritate him. He can't stand people who focus on themselves, and he's never easily dealt with selfish behavior. Skills *Lock Picking – His best friend found it an entertaining past time even though they never actually took anything. *Fighting – street fighting, martial arts, and hand to hand fighting was his main focuses when he got into the military. *Expert Marksman – he was a Marine when the world ended. *Bilingual – English, Spanish, French, Japanese, and a few others. Background Gabriel Horn is the first born son of Elizabeth and Jeremy Horn, a military nurse and an ex-Marine, as well as being the eldest child born. He was the most serious among the Horn brood, except when his best friends were around. With the Horn children, plus cousins and friends... well the house was usually very loud and wild. Life was perfect... until it wasn't. When Gabe hit eighteen, he followed in his father's footsteps and entered the Marines. When he turned nineteen he learned about his mother's death. It hit him hard but thankfully he managed to get a plane ride back home for her funeral. After he returned home, it was only a short six months later that he was learning of his father's death. Unfortunately for this one he couldn't make it home and they buried his beloved father without him there. By the time he was turning twenty one, he was loosing another family member and he didn't even know about it until after the man was buried and his sisters were shipped off. He was slowly working his way up the ranks and close to getting custody of his sisters, when he got an out of the blue, urgent message from his sister telling him the world was going crazy and she would meet him in. Starting from Texas - on foot - he headed for her. Relationships Relations: Family is unknown as of yet except the sister he's heading towards. Trivia *He is a decent thief... a skill he blames on his best friend. Gallery 936full-chris-hemsworth (1).jpg 936full-chris-hemsworth.jpg Chris_Hemsworth_7.jpg Chris-Hemsworth-chris-hemsworth-27850848-350-234.jpg for-GQ-Magazine-chris-hemsworth-31334625-1024-1363.jpg alexandria_deberry_instagram_owFplJ9.sized.jpg|One of four photo's he has of his siblings tucked away in his wallet. fd68f4d43ece0f369258aa29121ad01f.jpg|A picture of his sister her Junior year that's in his wallet. MV5BMTcwNzcwMTMwM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTg3MzEzMQ@@._V1._SX405_SY525_.jpg|The last of three pictures of Caroline, this one of when she was eleven. jennette-mccurdy-jennette-mccurdy-young-231945291.jpg|The one and only picture he has of his baby sister. It is also in his wallet. liam-hemsworth-300.jpg|The one picture he has of his younger brother Character Development Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Male Category:Challen